bzrockcomfandomcom-20200214-history
Sono Te de Furete Goran
Romanized Title Sono Te de Furete Goran Japanese Title その手で触れてごらん English Title Touch it with that Hand Music Tak Matsumoto Lyrics Koshi Inaba Release Date 1999 Romaji Wakanai, wakanai, dare ka oshiete chyodai Kokoro no oku wa ittai dounatteru no? Koi ni ochite ikeba, gishin anki , higai mosou Aranu sousou dake ga fukurandette sono uchi hajikeru I don't know, you don't know, no one knows, nemurenai Setsunai yoru ga ikutsu mo tsuzuiteru Motto chikayotte, nioikai de, kanjitara Shinjitsu no tsubomi ni sotto te wo dase Hana hiraku made, sono te de furete goran Ikenai, ikenai, kantan ni shinjichya ikenai Itsu dake rinda mo sou chuuyi shite kureta kena Hirogaru uwasa ni, jinsei wo control sarete Nani mo tashikamenai de, gokai no mama senshou suru ki kai? I don't know, you don't know, no one knows, uragirare Dare no koto nikutarashikunatte Shinjite, kitai shite, surechigaitte, kizutsuitara Shinjitsu no tsubomi ni sotto te wo dase Maboroshi ni tomadou na, sono te de furete goran Yasashiku sawatte, jikkuri sawatte, sono te de sawatte Mou sugu nani ka ga mieru darou? I don't know, you don't know, no one knows, nemurenai Setsunai yoru ga ikutsu mo tsuzuiteru Motto chikayotte, nioikai de, kanjitara Shinjitsu no tsubomi ni sotto te wo dase Jibun jya naku naru mae ni, sono te de furete goran Japanese わかんない わかんない 誰かおしえてちょうだい 心の奥はいったいどうなってるの? 恋におちていけば 疑心暗鬼 被害妄想 あらぬ想像だけがふくらんでって そのうちはじける I don't know You don't know No one knows 眠れない せつない夜が いくつも続いてる もっと近寄って 臭いかいで 感じたら 真実のつぼみに そっと手を出せ 花ひらくまで その手で触れてごらん イケない イケない 簡単に信じちゃいけない いつだっけ リンダも そう 注意してくれたっけな ひろがるウワサに 人生をコントロールされて なにも確かめないで 誤解のまま戦争する気かい? I don't know You don't know No one knows 裏切られ 誰かのこと 憎たらしくなって 信じて 期待して すれちがって 傷ついたら 真実のつぼみに そっと手を出せ 幻に戸惑うな その手で触れてごらん 優しくさわって じっくりさわって その手でさわって もうすぐ何かが見えるだろう I don't know You don't know No one knows 眠れない せつない夜が いくつも続いてる もっと近寄って 臭いかいで 感じたら 真実のつぼみに そっと手を出せ 自分じゃなくなる前に その手で触れてごらん!! English I don't understand, don't understand, somebody please tell me What have become of my heart actually? When I fall into love, suspicious mind thinking I'd be hurt This unsensible imagination swells up and finally burst out I don't know, you don't know, no one knows, I can't sleep Regardless to the amount, these distressing nights keep on going Come closer, I want to smell and feel you To the flower bud of truth, slowly reach out your hand Until the flower blooms open, touch it with that hand It won't do, it won't do, I can't simply believe in it It's true, I was told to pay attention to it The spreading rumours are controlling my life Noone bothers to confirm it first, in the state of misunderstanding Already they are falling into quarrels I don't know, you don't know, no one knows, being betrayed Who is it that I become to hate Believing and expecting it, but slipping right through it, and got hurt from it To the flower bud of truth, slowly reach out your hand Don't be confused in that fantasy, touch it with that hand Touch gently, touch patiently, touch with that hand Soon we should be able to see something out of it, shouldn't we? I don't know, you don't know, no one knows, I can't sleep Regardless to the amount, these distressing nights keep on going Come closer, I want to smell and feel you To the flower bud of truth, slowly reach out your hand Until I become myself again, touch it with that hand